Many anchors are lost because of engagement of the anchor flukes or prongs with reefs, yet such anchors can be withdrawn if the load can be applied to the flukes in a rearward direction. This is normally prevented because of the need to have an abutment plate which will limit relative movement between the anchor arm and the fluke.
The main object of this invention is to provide an anchor which will enable the anchor arm to swing over to a release position so that the flukes may be withdrawn from, for example, a reef.